


Wolves in the Den

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was when she spotted him that he realized why Mormont might have meant for Val to give her the signal. He stared at the pictures he had of her often enough, so many times trying to draw out every thought running through her mind in that moment. The edges were all dented from his thumbs gripping too tight, not ready to let go. But to see her in person again, she was everything he remembered and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves in the Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEagleGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/gifts).



> For the lovely TheEagleGirl who gives me prompts that I mean to fill in a timely manner but end up going over 1,000 words and taking forever to write.

“There she is,” Val glanced into the mirror; Jon humored her but he spotted Sansa the second they walked into the bar. “I’ll give her the signal when she goes to the powder room, then we’ll have two hours until extraction.” 

“I’ll give her the signal.” Jon said into his drink, trying to avoid the glare he was sure to get. 

“That’s a bad idea Jon.” She shook her head, “I’m not saying no, I know she was your partner-“

“More than that, she was more than that.” He amended. It used to be fine when people boiled it down, but after three years he’d taken to correcting to remind himself that it was real. “I can do it, how long do you think you can get me?”

She raised her grey eyes to the mirror again, this time calculating, “five at the most Jon, I need you to be as quick as you can.” She wasn’t panicking, more like commanding. “I know this is a reunion for you, but maybe you should wait until extraction. Follow the plan.”

“No, I can be quick.” Then came his least favorite part of the job, waiting. Sitting still as Baelish held to Sansa’s waist, watching the shift of her brown hair, trying to see the red through it; she turned the slightest and Val made her move, Jon followed after. He was banking on the crowd, so much movement nobody would notice if they said anything to each other. 

It was when she spotted him that he realized why Mormont might have meant for Val to give her the signal. He stared at the pictures he had of her often enough, so many times trying to draw out every thought running through her mind in that moment. The edges were all dented from his thumbs gripping too tight, not ready to let go. But to see her in person again, she was everything he remembered and then some. She looked tired.

She gave no indication that she recognized him, save the way she did not inch away from him Jon would have thought they were indeed strangers. He missed the graceful slope of her neck, the way her hair would move to conceal the side of her face. Even through the chestnut dye he knew she was looking to him for some sort of answer, something reason for his presence beside her. 

“The wolves are in the den,” he stretched his fingers to brush against hers. He should have let Val deliver the code. She turned, and so close he could see the thin skin under her eyes was purpling; so close he could see the brooch on her lapel, the mockingbird, had green jewels for eyes. Where her blue ones were resigned, dulled, the birds glittered. Why did he support the decision in Mormont’s office?

For a fleeting moment he thought she might say something, anything; she only nodded jerking her hand away and moving back to her group. He thought if he stuck to the plan, let Val pass along the message he wouldn’t feel the sick twist of his stomach. Baelish had done something to her, and he wouldn’t be able to let that go.

Val met him at the entrance of the hotel and climbed into the Escalade ahead of him where Sam waited. From there they’d wait for the plan to fall into place. While he loosened his tie he remembered the call into Mormont’s office. Sansa had been so nervous, convinced that the Director knew they were seeing each other. 

_“He’s going to get rid of me Jon!” She clutched his wrist, eyes wide._

_“He won’t, we’ve been too careful. This is for something else, I swear.” He rubbed his thumb against her knuckles. “Maybe it’s to congratulate us, we’ve had a good streak.” He wanted to assure her, and they had been successful in their missions. Slowly but surely they were taking out HYDRA agents, gathering intel, and keeping everyone on their team alive._

_Still when Director Mormont looked at them, sitting in their stiff separate chairs, Jon worried they were about to be disciplined, sent to different corners of SHIELD. He grinned at them and Jon felt himself smiling back. Everything was going to be fine._

_“Agent Stark,” he started and Jon watched Sansa’s back straighten._

_“Sir,”_

_“You’ve done well in the last year here, are you happy?”_

_“I am sir,”_

_“Good, good,” he shuffled the papers on his desk. “Tell me Agent Stark have you heard of a man named Petyr Baelish?”_

_“He’s one of the higher ranking HYDRA directors sir, nearly everything goes through him.”_

_“That’s the gist of it yes,”_

_“What about him sir?” Jon noticed her hands stopped shaking. Good, they were safe._

_“We want to apprehend him.” He replied, and while Sansa relaxed Jon felt his heart spring into action. “With your recent success I thought it would be a good idea to send you in, Agent Snow’s here as your CO, so he knows why you’ll be off our grid.”_

_Say no, Jon wanted to plead, sending her to HYDRA, feeding her to the lions, he didn’t think he could stand it. He didn’t want to lose her, not when he just found her. She glanced at him, for the briefest second,_

_“How long would I be away?”_

_“Two… maybe three years. What we need is information, as much as you can pass along to us. Once we have everything we need we’ll pull you out and you can return to duty.”_

_“Am I,” Sansa paused, “am I allowed to consider it?”_

_“You’ll have an hour, then I’ll need your response.”_

She’d said yes obviously, and three long years later Jon waited in an SUV to take her home. Twenty minutes later, after he climbed in the car Sansa emerged.

“She’s leaving,” Val pressed the black button on her walkie-talkie down, “we’re in transit.” Jon watched her car disappear down the street before turning to Sam.

“I need to get back to base.”

“What? Why, we’re driving straight to the safe house.” 

“I’ve got to bring Baelish in.”

“You’re on extraction,” Val wheeled around to face him. “You’re leading extraction Snow.”

“You didn’t see her Val,” Jon shook his head toeing off his shoes. “You don’t know what she was like before this.”

“SHIELD has people who can help her.” Sam reasoned from the front, the car remained still. “We aren’t breaking protocol because you want to play a different kind of hero.”

“I want to make sure he suffers.” Jon shook his head.

“Fine,” Val answered, brow arched, challenging, “Sam’ll take you, and when we get Agent Stark, the woman you described as more than a partner, I’ll let her know that you had a chance to help and instead you left her to strangers. Does that sound good Sam?”

“Jon, Val’s right. Sansa’s going to need you there.” Sam sighed, putting the car in drive. “You can pull rank and deal with Baelish in the morning.” He merged into traffic slowly while Jon stewed. “It’ll be worth it Jon,” he promised, “you know better than anyone how it feels to come back from the dark.”

He should have known Sam would play that card. Jon had been in deep cover at the Frost Fangs a few years back, led to his promotion. He fell in love with the enemy, nearly got himself killed in the process. Sam had been there when they got him out, a medic, and an agent himself. Jon worked with a SHIELD therapist for a year and a half before he felt ready to return to duty. 

“Think about it Jon, she needs you.” Val pressed, “I don’t think she’ll forgive you if you aren’t there.” He frowned, but sighed. “You’re a high ranking agent, they’ll let you into the interrogation room. SHIELD will hold him for a while, you won’t be able to go back to the safe house and get Agent Stark.”

“You’re right,” Jon agreed, regretting opening his mouth, to suggest changing the game. 

“Of course we are,” Val nodded, “and hopefully I’ll be able to forget that you suggested it.” 

Waiting was Jon’s least favorite part of any operation. Years later and he still thought of Sansa’s patience during a stakeout. “Val why don’t you do a lap around the block, make sure we weren’t followed.” He wasn’t allowed a huge team, so long as they weren’t followed he wouldn’t need one.

“I wasn’t going to jump ship.” He told Sam once Val rounded the corner.

“I know,” Sam promised. “We all have our moments Jon, you told me that before. It’s what you end up choosing that defines you.” 

“Thanks Sam.” He fussed with his pack, not letting himself look at the digital clock too often, or stare out of the tinted window. 

“She’ll be here soon,” Val climbed in without incident.

“Right, let’s recap-“

“We went over it about a thousand times, we do a lap, make sure she isn’t followed. Sam meets her in the apartment first while you and I secure the perimeter. We wait until we’re notified then we leave.” Val tied her hair back, “easy enough.” 

“Sam, why don’t you head in now.” Jon suggested. Thirty minutes remained, he waited for the third window on the right to light up. “Let’s get going, make sure we’re clear.” He locked the SUV, hand on his gun and hoped that nobody was following Sansa. He had to keep her safe, him and his team of two, how could he have thought to leave them?

They split up, Val going to the north while Jon ventured south of the complex. His watched pulsed against his wrist, it was time. Every car that drove by pumped adrenaline into his veins, and he had to keep his head clear. He’s already let his judgement get clouded twice today, he couldn’t afford a third time. Sansa’s safety was on the line, he couldn’t risk that. The taillights of a blue coupe disappeared into the distance, the street was quiet after that. “Clear.” He radioed to Val, “I’m heading up.” 

“Copy.”

He meant to take the stairs slowly, but he found himself at the door of the fifth floor apartment faster than he thought possible. Though he saw her a mere two hours ago he knew this was different, he wouldn’t be meeting with Alayne Stone, he was seeing Sansa Stark. He pushed the door open and saw her head shoot up. He was ready to draw her in since he let her go, but here in this moment when she moved he was alert. 

In an instant she was wrapped around him like a vine, “I’m so glad you’re here.” She whispered into his neck, muffling the confession. 

“I am too,” he kissed her temple, “everything’s going to be ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm on [tumblr](http://www.sansa-potter.tumblr.com)


End file.
